Liquid Skies
by Ladii-Chocolate
Summary: [SasuHinaNeji] AU. The ocean is charismatic and alluring, but one girl managed to elude its attraction with some daunting qualms. The boy with the similar eyes promised to help her.


**Author's Note: **_LS_ is an AU fic based on merpeople and humans. However, Hinata and Hanabi are not mermaids. Also, you'll notice that some people who wouldn't normally talk in the anime/manga are now family members. More about that will come in later chapters.

We've got some twisted relationships here (the timid and calm Hinata often clashing with the tempestuous and stormy Hanabi, for instance). And then you've got the whole SasuHina/NejiHina thing going on, with a neat addition of a ShikaIno/NaruIno triangle… I also see a platonic InoHina friendship.

**Information You Might Need:** Hinata and the majority of the characters are seventeen. Hanabi is twelve, and Neji is eighteen.

**Summary:** (NejiHina, SasuHina) AU. The ocean is charismatic and alluring, but one girl managed to elude its attraction with some daunting qualms. The boy with the similar eyes promised to help her.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Dedications:** I dedicate this to **Metsu**, **Shoey**, and **Julie**. And they know who they are.

**Inspiration:** _liquid skies _by Olivia Lufkin

* * *

_**Liquid Skies**_

**_Chapter 1: _**Birth

* * *

_The ocean is truly an enigmatic entity. Its voice is seductive; inexhaustible, sighing, clamoring, whispering, luring souls to drift for a spell in gulfs of seclusion; to lose themselves in intricacies of implicit reflection. It speaks to forsaken souls. Its touch is passionate, enfolding a body in its subtle, close embrace._

_Providing an endless view that stretches to the horizon, it is usually shapeless, but it will always assume the form of any object that will endeavor to contain it. Running harmlessly through a child's hands as he cups them together to take an innocent drink, it is calm; but sweeping viciously into the land beside it and devastating towns, cities, and entire countries in its suddenly abrupt wake, it is brutal._

_Sixteen years ago, a baby was born to the monarchs of the land nearest the deep sea. Although she wasn't the first child the sovereigns had in their possession (they had adopted a five-month-old infant prior to the birth of this new addition to the family), they had been elated at the prospect of a true heiress to their esteemed throne someday._

_Slim arms currently cradled the tiny baby in a frail but still protective grip; pale lips gently kissed the small forehead before parting to speak. After a brutal forty-eight hours of being in labor, it was not a surprise that the new mother was weary. Gazing at her husband and young girl standing before her, the queen of the land finally addressed the former in a raspy tone. "L-Look, Hiashi. Our first girl…"_

_The young woman, an inexperienced midwife of the ripe age of sixteen, stared in disbelief at the limp, dark blue curls sitting innocently on the tiny head of the baby she'd just helped to deliver. Had she actually succeeded in what was to become her life career? She shifted the other infant present in her arms before putting her own thoughts about the entire experience into words. "If you pardon my interruption, Your Majesty, the new princess is certainly a beautiful one."_

_The queen smiled as she was bathed with the young girl's overwhelming naivety. The crimson-eyed teenager was speaking out ofturn again, as she had spoken abruptly when she hadn't been addressed to. Even though that would get her in serious trouble with other esteemed royalties, however, the new mother didn't mind. "Isn't she, Kurenai?"_

_A fresh frown appeared on King Hiashi's face as the sound of his wife's feeble request reached his ears. Judging by the way her shoulders were presently drooping, she was most undoubtedly exhausted from the entire ordeal. This baby would be the first and last one she would give birth to if she was going to keep up with this unnecessary weariness after labor. Point blank, he was not going to risk her life for the hopes of acquiring another prince or princess._

_Besides, he inwardly reflected, noting the way the dark-haired baby struggled restlessly about in the midwife's arms, one prince and one princess would be enough for his kingdom. If Sasuke of the eradicated Uchiha kingdom could not become a capable heir (truth be told, the king did not desire the boy to be one – in all due actuality, he wanted the heir to be of his own blood), then his new daughter would have to assume the role._

_His allies had made a critical mistake in battle, one that had cost them the obliteration of their entire monarchy, save for the sole baby who would grow up to know the Hyuuga as a father. His own daughter would be raised in the strictest tenets available if necessity saw it fit; he would not allow her to make the same fatal error once a crown was situated upon her head._

_In the intervening time of his musings, Kurenai was seen nodding in affirmation of her mistress's simple query, never once questioning the wavering tones implicitly embedded within it. "She's so sweet." Vibrant eyes cautiously gazing down at the male infant in her arms, noting in glee that he'd finally succumbed to drowsiness and was now fast asleep, the young midwife wanted to comment that both of the babies were simply adorable. The way His Majesty was currently scowling at her, however, made her bite her tongue and refrain from any other deviations of speech._

_A small bubble of what could be thought of as a giggle emerged from the frail woman lying on the bed, floating subtly around the room before popping and permitting a beautiful arrangement of varied sounds to engulf the other four occupants of the quarters. "Would you like to hold her? I'll hold Sasuke while you do…" Putting her arms out to hand over the tiny newborn to the girl, she let forth a small grunt as the slightly heavier baby was admitted into her embrace. "He's been fed well, I can see. He's going to be such a strong, handsome boy when he grows up…maybe even a future ladies' man, right, Kurenai?"_

_Upon noting the permission to speak again, said midwife laughed a bit too loudly at her queen's mild joke. "I fell in love with the kid the minute King Hiashi brought him in, Your Majesty…" Her voice trailed off as soon as she became conscious in theway that said king was staring expectantly at his wife._

_Hiashi's pale white eyes reflected nothing short of sternness and grimness at the moment. To him, the other child was irrelevant today. He didn't – no, _wouldn't_ – matter in the future, as long as they had a proper heiress to the throne. The Hyuuga refrained from blinking or even letting his firm gaze stray from where it was currently situated. When he finally spoke, a small silence ensued from the large significance of his statement. "Her name."_

_Fortunately, his queen had a quick response to his demand. Ostensibly, she'd been coming up with possible names for the baby as soon as she'd been placed within her mother's slender arms. "She is the sun that has brightened our kingdom after the recent bloodshed, giving our realm the courage to go on with life, no matter how futile it seems. She is the light that has managed to overcome the darkness and obscurity, giving us the faith that a shred of hope can still be found within the murkiest and forlorn of situations. She is the younger sister to our allies' son, giving him someone to protect. She is…_Hinata_."_

_Hinata. Kurenai finally let out the one breath that'd been threatening to escape from ruby lips. She was soon muttering the single name under her breath many times, thoroughly enjoying the way the three syllables rolled smoothly off her tongue. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. It was a gorgeous name – cute and adorable, but dripping of mysterious and deep tones at the very same time. To the Yuuhi, it even seemed full of letdowns and a sort of futile optimism for a second._

…_If that was possible, of course._

_Furthermore, where had that sudden pang of pessimism come from?_

_The queen stole her attention with a gleeful smile. "I-I can't wait until she gets older, Hiashi. Kurenai will train her well; I just know it! She'll be a perfect princess: she'll be the center of attention when she's around the other princesses, she'll go to parties with me…hmm, maybe when she can walk, we'll have Kurenai teach her how to sw-"_

"_No."_

_The two women in the room stared at the austere sovereign in profound shock. "What?"_

_The king looked resolute. "You've seen what _they've_ done to the boy's family. It was our late allies' last wish that we take him and bring him up as our own son. I will never let…" He closed his eyes to become further acquainted with his daughter's new name. "…_Hinata_ venture near the seas for as long as she lives."_

_Kurenai was taken aback at the sudden turn of events. Was this baby really that special? She certainly didn't _look_ like it, she mused to herself, scrutinizing the child in her arms. Truth be told, there was no hint that this baby was a princess at all, save for the exquisite and luxurious cloth she was presently swaddled in. Ten fingers, ten toes, that thatch of midnight blue hair, skinny little arms and legs and the shriveled face of a newborn who had dwelt in water for nine long months._

_The queen could merely offer an acquiescent nod before uttering one last groan and collapsing into the welcoming comfort of her pillows, Sasuke still in her arms. For her, it was time to take a well-deserved rest._

_Hiashi was left eying the child in the midwife's grasp. His new daughter was a strange one, seemingly; she hadn't cried once until Kurenai had given her a light smack on the bottom. The event had made him slightly bitter, but for now, he decided he would let her rest._

_-_

Later, he would live to detest the girl.

She could do nothing for him. In other words, she was useless.

* * *

**Ending Note:** And so ends the first chapter of _LS_. Hee, hee, don't think Sasuke and Hinata are going to have a brotherly-sisterly relationship like this chapter alluded to; you'll be in for quite a shock sooner or later. Many twists and turns will come up for our favorite Uchiha, and he'll end up being the unhappy (and broody) little thing we sometimes identify him as. I'm going to introduce Neji and Ino in the next chapter, okay? 

Please review, and remember that Ladii loves you very much!

**Ladii-Chocolate**


End file.
